


The First and the Last

by LaughingFreak



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Natalia POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: It was a first moment and a last, but one that Natalia will hold close to her heart always.





	The First and the Last

The sunset was beautiful as Natalia took in the breeze. Her thoughts ran a mile a minute over the upcoming battle, her feelings a mixture of fear, anxiety, and determination. There was so much that had to be done, so much preparation needed, and the mere knowledge of it put a weight onto her shoulders.

As a princess of Kimlasca she had a duty to fulfill in protecting her people. The weight of that was always a heavy burden no matter the circumstances. Natalia knew this well, she was raised in that world, the world of royals and nobility, and was taught well by her father. She took it and put her heart into making the right decisions for her people and this was the right decision for everyone, not just Kimlasca.

However, it did not stop the lingering ball of anxiety that was welling up in her.

Natalia took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and calming her thoughts. She focused on what she could do for the tasks before her and set aside the ones that she had for a future that was beyond her control for the time being. The task at hand was first and she needed to remind her self of that.

“Things will be fine, Natalia, there’s no need to worry.”

She snapped her eyes opened and whirled to face the man she prayed for daily, the man who was once her betrothed. “Asch, you surprised me.”

A quirk of his lips told of his amusement. “I can see that.” He walked until he stood beside her, looking out to the landscape. “We’ll win, there’s nothing for you to worry about.”

She turned to him, taking in his face, a face that has grown from the little boy she knew in so many ways. “Why are you so sure?” she asked.

“Because I will make it happen,” he answered simply.

That ball of anxiety curled in on itself and she swallowed the lump that suddenly lodged in her throat. She licked her lips nervously as she stepped closer to him. “Please be safe, Asch. Don’t do anything rash,” she pleaded quietly.

Asch turned to her, looked at her and took in the way she carried the weight of her crown. Took in the tenseness of her shoulders and the way her green eyes held worry. He took her gloved hands into his own, garnering her attention, and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll do what I have to, just like you will. We made a promise and we’ll both stick to it. That’s why I know everything will work out.”

She squeezed his hands back and sighed. “You’re right. I apologize, this is unusual of me.”

He smirked. “True. The Natalia I know is bullheaded and fights vehemently for what she believes in, no matter who stands in her way.”

Natalia blushed and huffed. She didn’t argue, it was a true enough statement.

The two stood there together, watching as the sun set on the horizon. One of their hands still intertwined. Natalia took in the warmth that was Asch and her heart fluttered at their hands locked together. It wasn’t something that she has been able to do since they were children and she relished in it while she could. Life has separated them on so many occasions and keeps them at arm’s length.

His hand held hers firmly and with a strength and confidence that she admired and appreciated greatly. There was no hesitance in his visage and there was determination for the future of their choosing resting in him. She could see it, she knew him well enough to be able to do so, even if the years had passed with them separated.

Asch looked at her and she blushed, looking away, back to the horizon that has darkened.

“Natalia.” Asch turned to her, taking her other hand and turning her to bodily face him. His eyes were softened, if only a little, but serious. “I need you to make another promise for me.”

Natalia pursed her lips and it felt like her heart clenched. “What kind of promise?” she asked, her tone wary.

“I need you to promise me that you will find happiness as you look out for Kimlasca’s people. No matter the type of happiness you’ll find it.” He gripped her hands tighter, but not enough to hurt.

“Asch…I…”

“Can you do that?”

She didn’t want to do that, not if he was implying what she thought he was. The negative emotions in her felt like they were engulfing her and she was more afraid than before. The way he was speaking was as if Asch was…as if he thought… Natalia couldn’t bear the idea.

Natalia really didn’t want to promise something like that to him because he was supposed to stand next to her in the end, but this was Asch. She would promise him anything she possibly could even if it hurt to think about. Because it was Asch.

She bit her lower lip and gripped his hands to reassure herself. Because she knew him she also knew this was not something he was willing to budge on. “I can.”

“Will you?”

“I will, I promise,” she reassured him.

The tenseness in his shoulders seemed to relax. He stepped closer to her and she held her breath. “Thank you,” he whispered.

She looked up at him and he leaned down. He pressed his lips against hers, her eyes widening a moment before closing and pressing back. It was sweet and chaste, one that showed the innocence that both had in that moment. Her heart ran a mile a minute, yet fluttered like a hummingbird.

When Asch pulled away there was a light blush on his cheeks, but he kept his eyes on hers. Her face was scarlet and him not averting his gaze only enhanced the warmness she felt.

“Asch…” she said breathlessly, still surprised.

He took in her face for a moment then stepped back, letting go of one of her hands, and said, “You should get back to the others, it’s getting late.”

She took a deep breath before saying, “Right.”

Asch lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the top of it, then let go. “Take care, Natalia.” I love you.

“You, too, Asch. Be safe.” I love you, too.

Asch opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it before a sound could pass his lips. He just pursed his lips and took in her face one last time before he turned and left. Natalia watched him leave before making her own way to her group at the inn they were staying at.

 

*

 

It was the first time they kissed.

It was the last time Natalia saw Asch.


End file.
